Birthday Song
by amuikutolover123
Summary: Phineas is having trouble writing a song for Isabella, he wants her to know that he will never be able to return her feelings for love however, he believes if he doesn't chose the right words... It might turn ugly. Song credits to Ross lynch; Not a Love Song. I don't own the song or Ross! ((Le sucks at descriptions OTL oh well xD))


**I have had this cartoon on my mind for a while, thinking that my fan fictions will now consist of; Hetalia, Amnesia, Phineas and Ferb, and Harry Potter (The only genre I have not started one on, I am going to try. Remember, I am a Yaoi writer at most. Don't like yaoi(BoyXBoy) Then don't read my fan fictions.) is giving me trouble lately and if I could ask one of you for advice, please tell me how to make the changes to my fan fiction; My Sweet Maple. I already made an edit of FF and $# ^ I can't figure out how to make it visible to everyone. *Face palm* Also I would like to know how to update my profile :.../ *Cry face* Update it and make it visible to oh my **** XD I must be stupid, eh? Anyway, please enjoy my first P&F fan fiction and my others... Tale of Two Brothers might take a little bit to update, I know it isn't that great but I'm going to finish it! Anyway, thank you :) Please give me nice reviews and answer my questions x,3!-**

**((These chapters will be small since its my first P&F sorry DX))**

Day 1; Birthday song preparation.

_"You're always on my mind, I think about you all the time... Um, no..."_

Phineas sang to himself as he began writing a new song for Isabella's 15th birthday which was only a week from today, giving him limited time. He had been needing to bring her down gently that he just didn't like her in that way, in fact, he actually had someone else he loved at the moment. He thought a better way would be to sing it to her, he had always been able to say what he meant better through a song, it was always like that when they were younger. He thought deeply, trying to find the perfect words, trying to find the words that wouldn't leave her broken hearted. After twenty more minutes of shaking his brain to find something, he began to write down and sing again.

_"Lets not talk about it, Drama we can live without it, Catch a wave if we're bored, There's a clock we'll ignore, Find a way around it..."_

He wanted to start the song sooner, but the right words never came to him and now that he was finally making progress, it was still stumping him harshly. He did feel guilty about the whole thing, he knew Isabella loved him, she had made that pretty clear on several occasions, he just could never return her feelings, and his little secret was, he never truly was interested in females. He was so lost in thought it startled him when someone touched his shoulder from behind.

"I still love your voice..." Ferb said, quite amused that Phineas still carried that sweet voice with him, and how it seemed he would always carry the right tune.

"O-Oh Ferb!" Phineas quickly slammed the notebook shut with a sigh, "You heard me singing...?" It wasn't that he was mad, he was just shocked Ferb stood out there for god knows how long just watching him and listening to him.

Ferb just chuckled and nodded, "So... What are you writing, Phin?" He asked, his eyes glowing with curiosity. Lately, Ferb had been talking more but only to Phineas, no one else.

"It's for Isabella I want to explain to her why I can't return my feelings... I'm just having trouble finding the right words for the song is all. Her birthday is next week and I haven't even gotten to the basic point." Phineas said before sighing deeply, he was extremely stressed from the whole situation.

Ferb sighed and began to rub Phineas' shoulders. "Relax okay? I'll help you..." he flashed him a warm smile and sat down in the chair next to him.

Phineas let out a sigh of relief when Ferb caught a knot with his fingers, then smiled back at him and opened up the note book. "Okay.. This is what I got."

"Hm? Not bad Phin... Your jumping in slowly and that's a good thing." Ferb smiled and kept it there, "Now, think about how close you two are, and what you know about her. If she knows you at least care about her she might be fine with it. You two are close, best friends before I came along so you have to know something that would shock her." Ferb was one to give good advice, especially when it came to Phineas.

"Ferb, I got it!" Phineas began to write once again on his pad, singing what came to his mind the whole time, _"Hey girl, I can tell there's something, Even when you say it's nothing, When you're playing with your hair, Like you just don't care It's a tell, you're bluffing."_

Ferb clapped for his brother, "Brilliant your making progress!" He gave him a pat on the shoulder for encouragement.

"Well without your advice I wouldn't have another small piece done..." He smiled, enjoying the phrasing and encouragement. "Thanks, Ferb. I owe you one." He said, then gave him a light shove.

Ferb responded the same, lightly shoving his brother in the arm, they stayed and worked on the song for at least four more hours before a familiar voice called their names.

"Phineas! Ferb! Dinners ready!" Called their mother from down in the kitchen, "It's going to get cold!"

Phineas recognized the voice of his mother and closed the book, by the time she called the song was half way done, almost to editing for errors and such. "Coming Mom!" He called, and with that, both boys walked downstairs into the kitchen, but not before a light kiss on the lips.

**((Thank you for reading day 1 :D *Blush* Yeah I enjoy this cartoon. No problem with it :) My fan fictions characters might be a little OCC until I get the hang of it. I will read on how they act and promise to get better! Favorite, follow, comment - All helps thank you!~))**


End file.
